


Discovering Louis

by Oliviakinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit Roasting, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviakinks/pseuds/Oliviakinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall felt his heart beating faster and his palms sweating. A wave of arousal shot through him. It couldn't be could it? </p>
<p>The boys discover Louis's secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Total fiction, my first so be gentle. If you read the warnings and don´t like then please don´t read. Thank you.

Niall felt his heart beating faster and his palms sweating. A wave of arousal shot through him. It couldn't be could it? 

He had just been messing around like they do sometimes. Messing around grabbing and slapping each other. All in good fun. The thing was that Louis had always been more careful with his body. Now that Niall thought back he wasn't sure if he had ever seen Louis naked. He had seen Liam and certainly Harry who loved being naked, it was inevidable really how with them living in each others pockets but not Louis

The silence coming from the two boys was unusual so Harry and Liam looked up from where they were playing the X-box. "Ummm what's going on" Harry drawled, looking between a red faced Niall who was staring at Louis and Louis who was curled up next to him.

Liam and Harry looked at each other and stood up coming around to the bed where Niall and Louis had been a few minutes earlier giving commentary on how shite Liam and Harry were playing. 

"I-I just, umm I mean fucking christ Lou" Niall stammered out. 

"Niall what the fuck is going on" Harry said. 

Niall finally turned to Harry and Liam who were looking concerned at the boys in front of them. "I well, I you know cupped him and there was like nothing there, like....you know" 

Liam looked at Harry "What are you saying Niall". Niall blushed even more if that was possible. He looked pleadingly at Louis but he was totally checked out from the conversation so Niall swallowed and soldiered on "I couldn't feel anything. Either he has like a tiny fucking dick or like nothing at all, I swear!"

Harry looked surprised for a minute and then he laughed "Well shit! I think we have to have a look now. Liam hold him!" Liam grabbed Louis under the arms and forced him to stand up. He held him in front of himself holding his arms back so his front was turned towards Harry and Niall. 

Harry then came up to Liam and Louis and pressed his body into Louis. He put his hands on Louis's head and turned it towards him. "Well babe are you gonna tell us or do you want us to have a look" 

Louis whimpered but didn´t say anything. He just looked pleadingly at Harry like he was begging him not to do anything but when he saw the determination in Harry´s face he turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut.

Harry took that as an answer and so he kneeled on the floor and put his hands on the joggers that Louis was wearing and then he yanked them down his thighs, his pants going down as well. 

„Holy crap, Niall are you seeing this.“ Harry said.

„Yeah fuck that´s hot“ Niall said as he crawled closer to them.

„Hey guys help me out here I can´t see shit“ Liam said. 

Harry laughed „Well mate as it turns out our little Louis has a cunt“ he said while standing up. Come here Liam and sit down. Harry directed Liam to a couch and had him sit down with Louis sitting in his lap. He then took of Louis's t-shirt and yanked his joggers of his feet so he was totally naked. 

„Come on spread him“ Harry said prompting Liam to spread his legs which resulted in Louis's legs being spread as well, leaving his cunt wide open.

Louis couldn't believe what was happening. His secret was out. Not only that but his boys were looking at him. He felt humiliated and afraid. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he had a good idea. 

„Fuck, look at that“ Niall said as he sat down in front of them. „That is pretty that is“. He then bent down and spat on Louis's cunt. The spit dripped down of the clit and Louis whimpered. Niall then leaned forward and started licking his cunt. Louis started moving around, trying to get away and whimpering. Liam then slapped his chest and held him tighter. „Hey calm the fuck down you don't have a say in this you little slut.“ He lowered his voice and whispered into his ear „Our little slut“. 

„That´s right“ harry said sitting down next to Liam. „He is our little slut now“. He took his phone out „Niall babe, hold off for a bit“ Niall turned his head and then moved away as Harry snapped photos of Louis and his cunt.

„Alright you may proceed“ Harry said to Niall and Niall went right back to Louis's clit sucking it in and licking around it. 

Harry then turned his phone towards Liam and showed him the photos. 

„That is so hot Harry I wanna fuck him up so bad“ Liam said wetting his lips. „Well let´s get on that then babe“ Harry said smirking at Liam. 

Louis squeezed his eyes as tight as he could. He felt so weird. He had never really touched himself and now that Niall was licking him it felt so good that he couldn't help but make little noises. At the same time he felt so humiliated that he couldn't help but cry. The emotions were all so extreme. He didn´t want to come but he felt the pressure mounting in his body and he could tell that he had no control over it. Liams arms were rock solid around him and Niall´s tongue was insisted on his cunt. 

Niall came up for air and said „Wait you guys give me a moment I wanna see him squirt“. He pushed his face right up against Louis cunt and pushed his tongue into him. Swirling it around and then pursing his lips and sucking on his clit. The little noises Louis had been making became a shout at that and he came, squirting all over Niall´s face.

Niall looked up at Harry and Liam with a proud look on his face. „That was sick“ he said and rubbed his face into Louis's belly to get rid of the juices. „Now lets proper fuck him up“. 

Liam stood up and threw Louis on the bed. Louis felt boneless and spent but he could tell that the boys had just gotten started with him. „I wanna be first“ Liam said rubbing the bulge in his jeans. „That´s fine by me“ Harry said while he was taking more pictures of Louis. He put his phone right up against Louis's cunt and snapped more photos. He smirked, „I really like to watch anyway, and you know document things“. Louis shivered and squeezed his eyes shut again. He couldn't help what was happening but if he closed his eyes he could imagine he was somewhere else.

Liam shrugged of his jeans and tugged on his cock a little looking at Louis who was just laying there with his face turned away. „Come on Niall help me out here. Spread the little slut for me I wanna see his cunt wide open and begging for my cock“. 

„Jesus Christ yeah“ Niall said as he went to the bed and spread Louis's legs. Louis closed his eyes tighter and squeezed his hands into fists. This wasn't happening. Nope, no way not to him.

Liam rubbed his cock against Louis's cunt before taking a hold of his hips and thrusting in the wet heat of his cunt. Louis shouted and Liam chuckled breathlessly while he gave a couple of deep, hard thrusts into his cunt. He quickly found his rythm and pounded away while the hard slaps echoed around the room. Niall who no longer needed to hold Louis's legs crawled up to his chest and started to lick and suck on his nipples. He gave a few bites and laughed as Louis whimpered.

The pain was incredible. He had never put anything in his cunt and now he was being fucked so hard. There was nothing he could do but lie there while Liam fucked him and Niall sucked his nipples. He felt so humiliated and out of control that his head was spinning. 

While Liam kept thrusting Harry was just walking around taking pictures after pictures. He walked up to the head of the bed where Louis's head was and said „Come on now love, don't you want to look at all the pretty pictures I have taken so far. You look so pretty Lou, our little slut. How hard it must have been for you trying to hold in your little secret. When you really wanted us to find out and fuck you silly. Well you are finally getting your wish love and I promise that tonight is just the beginning. We are going to take good care of our little slut. Feed your cunt, ass and mouth with plenty of cocks all the time. You will never feel empty again babe. Come on now look at me love.“ Louis opened his eyes a little but he immediately closed them and cried out when Liam gave a particular hard thrust and then he was emptying himself inside of Louis. 

„Shit that was so fucking good. Who´s turn is it now“ Liam said while he stood up of the bed. 

„Fuck I have to. You don't mind Haz?“ Niall said as he was already aligning himself with Louis's cunt. „No, go right ahead Niall.“ Harry said. 

Niall pushed in. He bent Louis's legs down so that he could reach his nipples and keep biting them „Fuck these titties are so nice, little and so puffy“ he said as he thrust slowly into his cunt. 

Harry stood up and started taking of his clothes. His big cock sprung from his boxers when he took them off. He kneeled on the bed next to Louis's head and sing songed „Looouuiiiisss, open your eyes pumpkin“. Then he rubbed the head of his cock around Louis's lips. His dick was wet from pre-cum and he smeared it all over Louis's lips. Louis just squeezed his eyes tighter. Nothing could be worse than this. He was hurt and sore all over and his head was still spinning after all the things that Harry said. This was going to happen again he said. Louis wanted to scream and shout and punch them all until they were hurt like him but he felt paralized and so he just took it. Niall then finally gave a grunt and emptied himself into Louis.

„Yay my turn“ Harry said. He grabbed Louis's arm and yanked him up and off the bed. He pushed him to the floor and made him get down on his knees. He then promptly slapped him in the face. Louis gasped and opened his eyes. „That´s it“ Harry said as he grabbed Louis face gently. „There you are babe now look at me and listen. I am going to fuck your face pumpkin and I want you to look at me the whole time. If you close your eyes I will slap you again. If you are a good little slut you will have no more slaps but if you are bad I will keep slapping you. Do you understand babe?“ 

Louis visibly swallowed, tears running down his eyes. He remembered when he first met Harry and the rest of the boys. He remembered feeling like he belonged and that he was loved. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was his place and he just had to accept it so he nodded his head. Determined that he would try to be good for Harry. Harry said „ That´s good baby. Grab my phone Liam and take pictures of this please“. Liam just nodded his head and went to get the phone. 

Harry slowly fed his cock into Louis's mouth groaning as his cock got engulfed into the wet heat. He started thrusting in trying to get a little bit further down Louis's throat with every thrust. Louis started making choking noises, he was legitimately crying at this point but he tried to stay strong. His face was red and tears, spit and precome from Harry were leaking down his face. „Yeah baby that´s it, choke on it“ Harry said as Louis gagged particularly hard. Harry then took out his dick and slapped Louis's face with it giving Louis some time to breathe „Liam are you getting this“ Harry said. „I definately will need these pictures. He is so pretty like this, aren´t you baby?“ He then shoved his cock back in as far as he could go and started thrusting for real. Occasionally taking it out again so Louis could breathe. It was obvious that Louis was trying with everything that he could to please Harry and keep his eyes open. His face was ruined and his eyes were turning bloodshot. Harry murmured „You are being so good baby, so good. Just a little bit more yeah.“ Louis finally let go at that and managed to relax his throat and Harry´s cock got completely buried. Harry moaned and kept on thrusting deep. When he felt his orgasm approaching he grabbed Louis's head and held it up against his pelvis ignoring the fact that Louis obviously couldn't breathe and came down his throat groaning with pleasure. When he was spent he let Louis go and he fell down to the floor coughing and choking while tears were running down his face.

Louis couldn't explain how he felt. He was somehow proud and he couldn't understand how. Harry bent over him and stroked his hair saying „You did good pumpkin. Now Niall is going to clean you up and then you come to cuddle yeah?“ Louis just nodded and Niall then helped him get up and hobble to the toilets. 

Harry watched them go and then turned to Liam. „I hope you got that. It was fucking amazing wasn't it?“ 

„Fuck yeah, was great. Now we just have to figure out what to do next.“ Liam said smirking. 

Harry just looked at him and winked. „Don't worry. I've just the thing“.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there are any glaring errors please let me know. Otherwise please leave a comment and kudos if you like.


End file.
